Bam Bam Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Its the ice age and now Bam Bam gets to fuck the three most beautiful and available ladies in his life. As he is the alpha that is his job.


**Never thought I would write something like this but it just sort of came to me and I thought why not? All of the characters are adults, so there is that. Enjoy. Read and review, sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Onto the story.**

This world is built on the big and the strong, and if you are big and strong then you are a provider, if you are a provider then that means that you have a few inalienable rights, such as the right to strength, the right to power, the right to the best slice of meat and the best pussy on any woman. That is common sense in this world that we call Bedrock. It has always been this way, it has only recently begun to change during this glorious age called the stone age, a civilization was established, the people grew bored and complacent, everything was fine. However something changed, a meteor hit and just like that the world was colder, less hospitable, many died. And now these people found themselves in a new age. An Ice Age. And that meant that the rules of old society were thrown out the window and the older rules, the ancient rules, the implied rules that had been taken for granted for so long.

That is where we find out favorite modern stone age family the Flintstones and their beloved whacky neighbors The Rubbles. They knew each other for years and lived next to each other for longer. And now they were struggling to survive, some of the last remaining people in their hometown, many had died or had left. They had moved in together in order to conserve heat and resources. Most days started the same, the three men awoke to go out hunting and gathering, and the women would sit inside and remain warm while working on little chores.

Fred and Barney returned from hunting first today, this was the day that marked when tensions began to change in the house.

"Wilma! I'm home!" Fred bellowed into the house, his bellow was the only large part about him anymore, his muscles had withered horribly with his sedentary lifestyle, he was a small shrunken shell of his former big muscled and powerfully armed glory. He now resembled a short stout neckless stump with loose flab all over his body and a squashed in nose red with frost bite.

"Oh Goodie. Did you bring back something to eat?" Wilma asked as she strutted across the floor in her thick winter blanket. You could tell that she was still very curvy beneath the blanket, with a solid tenet being pushed out by her large yet very perky and very big breasts. Her smaller hips seemed to hypnotizingly sway as she walked. Any man would be lucky to even know her, the fact that Fred was allowed to sleep with the smooth skinned, red haired and beautifully big lipped amazonian beauty was...well it was an abomination against nature. It was doubtful if the two of them were even the same species, after all Fred resembled a short fat dwarf and she was a tall long legged big breasted glorious looking goddess.

"Get a load of this bad boy." Fred said as he held up a small squashed lizard. Wilma visibly deflated, you would have to be an idiot not to notice her disappointment. She frowned and looked down at it.  
"Oh...it's that big?" She said sadly and sighed loudly. This was so typical, he probably found it dead on the ground somewhere.

"Yep! You girls are lucky that you have a big strong man watching out for you three and bringing you home dinner every single night!" Fred said proudly as he stood up on tiptoe to give her a wet smelly kiss to the cheek, she had to move her head away and wipe at it in disgust. Fred walked past her and Barney came in after his friend. Betty wandered up with a bit of a swing in her step, if there was one thing that could be said about Betty it was that she had a set of nice hips on her, almost a rival to Wilma and Pebbles tits. They were nice and big and grabbable. All three had very impressive asses though.

"Hey honey. I found a stump." Barney said proudly holding up the stump like he was a child presenting something to his mother. Betty frowned and rolled her eyes, firgures, he could never find anything even remotely edible. She patted him on his head and took his stump to put with the others. Pebbles came up to her mother and mothers best friend wrapped in her own blanket, youth even during these troubled times shined through her, she looked lovely and beautiful and perfect for breeding. She looked at the two men and then at the two women.

"Where's Bam Bam?" She said in concern, the two of them had grown up together, they had a special bond, and if she was going to admit it she had a pretty big crush on the massive goon, and she got worried whenever he didn't come home with their fathers. Fred and Barney burped and sat down on the couch and watched the wall with a couple of frozen beers for all of their 'hard work'  
"No idea, he must still be out hunting. Let's not give him too much grief though. He is a good kid. He tries his best." Fred said offhandedly, completely unconcerned about the boys health.

A knock came to the door and in stepped Bam Bam himself, all six and a half feet of solid muscle. He had a chin like a professional boxer and a good strong nose and cheek bones, his muscles practically ripped out of his clothing. A bit unfortunate as it meant that the tip of his massive cock always showed through a hole by his knees. It was that large, it resembled a dinosaurs cock in how large and red it could get.

"Heya gang!" Bam Bam greeted in his goofy voice as he pulled in a massive dinosaur carcass, it was still steaming from the blood pooling out of it. "Hope you aren't full yet. I brought back dinner!" He chirped happily. The women all began to spontaneously drool. Not just from their mouths, their pussies were all definitely wet and he had just walked through the door, it helped that he was the most masculine man in the enitre house. Not to mention there was a certain sexual attraction to those that brought home the meat. Especially meat that they killed with their bare hands.

"Oh Bam Bam! You're incredible!" Pebbles shouted as she jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He staggered playfully and hugged her back.  
"It was nothing. You girls should eat first." He offered them the meat that Wilma and Betty quickly rushed off to the kitchen to cook up. Within moments they were sitting at the table, Bam Bam made sure that the women ate first and then the men, he took the last slab, and the scraps. Fred and Barney selfishly ate a good portion themselves, and Bam Bam even had to snatch the last steak to offer it to the women who had each had smaller portions then the men.

He was a gentleman after all. The women all looked at him, their eyes practically oozing hearts of love and appreciation. They then stiffened and looked at each other. The same thought going through their minds. If they felt like this about him then maybe the others did as well...They didn't know if they would be able to share him. After all he was sweet but also a little dumb. Would he be able to understand three women's affections towards him?

Later that night they met in the bathroom, naked except for their dinosaur print bikini's it just so happened to share a similar print to cows. They looked at each other and whispered. Wilma was trying her hardest not to check out her daughters and Betty's cunts that peeked out of their undergarments and Betty had to wipe her mouth multiple times. After all she had never seen tits that looked that delicious before. Neither women had been fucked in a long time and so seeing those delicious looking sex bags...it just made her horny as all fuck!

"So then. We are in agreement?" Wilma said quietly as she struck a pose with her hips out and her hands on them, making the material of her top groan in protest her tits were just too big. Betty was worrying the hem of the fabric of her bottoms.  
"I don't know. I mean he is my son."  
"Not by blood." Pebbles said as she twisted one way and then another. "I am fine with sharing him if it is with you two. I just love you guys so much and I wouldn't want this to come between you and your husbands."  
"Pebbles. Darling. Fuck your father." Wilma said with authority as she took her daughters shoulders into her hands and gazed long and hard into her eyes. "We are doing this because we need to do more then just survive. And living with them. Well it just isn't survival." Their tits were so large that they were rubbing up against each other and getting their nipples nice and irritated and excited. Pebbles grinned and nodded her head vigirously.

"I am ready. Mother. I love you and I want to share Bam Bam with you." She said it with certainty and moved quickly to wrap her arms around her mothers shoulders and hug her close. The bone necklace of teeth that Pebbles wore wrapped around her mothers top and the two drew apart with a rip. They looked down to see that their massive breasts were now exposed. They looked down in shock and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Whoops!Sorry!" Pebbles apologized. Wilma smiled and gripped her daughters tits in her hands and hefted them measuring the weight and feel.  
"Don't be. I wanted a good look at these babies for years. You have developed into a nicely stacked young woman. Unlike mine, they're starting to sag."  
"A baby would help with that." Betty said helpfully as she shimmied out of her bottoms. "And at least you two have breasts, I'm stuck with these hippo hips!" She said critically and spanked her impressively large ass.

"Betty? What are you doing?" Pebbles said in surprise.  
"Well I figured while we were all like this we might as well have a bit of fun with each other." she said wickedly as she gripped one of the youngest girls nipples and squeezed it out electing a groan of pleasure.

"Well I don't see why not." Wilma said as she moved forward to grip Betty's rump with her hands. "And I would prefer these child baring hips over these massive udders any day. I feel like a cow half the time."  
"Daddy really hasn't touched you two in a long time huh?" Pebbles said as she got to her hands and knees and stuck her face between their pussies that were beginning to grind together. The two mature women gasped and groaned as Pebbles alternated between their clits and began to lick and bite playfully as she sucked at them lovingly.  
"Now when did you learn how to do that?" Wilma said as Pebbles stuck her tongue down her snatch.  
"Here I was hoping that we could teach her a thing or two we knew back in the day." Betty said as she ground her teeth together in ecstasy. It felt so good! To finally be paid attention to like the beautiful sexual being that she was! Even if it came from the tongue of her best friend's daughter!

The three women began to get into a comfortable position, moving around until their legs were spread and they were managing to alternate between eating each other out, making out, their tongues dancing playfully into each others mouths, their hands gripping hips and thighs and occasionally running over their pussies. They gripped and groaned and grunted out their pleasure like elephants during the mating season.

Bam Bam was a light sleeper, when he heard something going on he went to investigate. So when he heard something going on in the bathroom he jumped up, even though he was ass naked and his bed was warm and he sprinted to the bathroom. He kicked down the door in a fighting pose and paused. Laying half in the tub which was full of warm water was his mother, kissing her and masturbating her under the water was Pebbles, and Wilma was having her tits sucked on by both when they were not making out.

"UUUUUHHHH!" Bam Bam said stupidly and he wished that his mind moved as fast as his body. The three women paused and looked at him with wide surprised eyes. They then smiled and got out of the tub, covered in water and dripping it on the floor, their pussy juices running down their thighs. They strutted over to him and Wilma got there first. She gripped his massive cock and began to pull him in.

"Just the stud that we were waiting for." She said as she licked her lips and squeezed his cock appreciatively. It was even bigger in person! And so close! It spilled from her hand like a trunk! It would tear her apart! And that was not even thinking about his balls, they were the size of bowling balls. She massaged one and then gently placed her big extra large perfect blow job lips onto his left testicle and began to suckle on it as if she were expecting milk. Bam Bam groaned and arched his back as Wilma began to gently jerk off his massive baby making tool. It was so big...so strong...so perfect...

Betty dropped to her knees besides Pebbles and began to lick and suck at the massive shaft that would destroy any normal throat that attempted to give it a blowjob. So the women had to be creative and give it the very best shot that they possibly could.

"Oh! Whoa! Mom!"Bam Bam said in amazement. Betty pulled back and shook her head, spittle connecting her to his massive cock, she wiped at her lips and smiled widely at her son.

"Bo. No not mom. Not Anymore. From now on you can call me Betty! Got it Stud?" She said with a grin threatening to spill off of her face. Bam Bam nodded his head dumbly, completely uncertain how to proceed. And then Peebles managed to detach her jaw and swallow one of his balls whole. She gasped and gagged. Wilma was rubbing her sopping wet pussy against his leg and her massive breasts were rubbing against his chest and shoulders, her tits just threatening to explode!

Bam Bam could not handle anymore and he orgasmed, long and hard, his wildly ejaculating cock sprinting his cum and semen all over the room where it landed and began to steam, it was boiling hot from churning in his loins awaiting their release.

"Oh whoa!" Wilma said in amazement as some of it flew and slapped her rudely in the face and beaded across her chest.

"Girls..."Pebbles said as she hefted his balls in one hand. "He's still hard." He was and twice as massive and his balls showed no signs of getting smaller, they were not even a quarter full.  
"I say we leave this to the mother." Wilma suggested as she stepped back as did Pebbles. They did not want to get his first shot of seed it might rip them to shreds!  
"What?" Betty said as she had been crawling away quietly hoping not to get their attention. Leaving her perfect grazable ass hanging out in midair. So Bam Bam gripped it and with one fluid and practiced motion he slammed himself into her pussy all the way to his base, her cunt swallowed it up happily enough and then began to protest as he reached her womb and decided to make himself at home. By rearranging her stomach and guts so that she was the perfect shape for his cock and his cock alone.

Betty flung her head back and screamed in pleasure instantly orgasming as she had never been filled his much before, she had never felt this full, this good, this amazing, her entire body was one enormous lightbulb of pleasure and he was turning her on and off with every hip thrust, she was never empty with him inside of her, although some of him was pulled out she was still filled to the brim with his cock. And there was no getting away from it.

She gasped and panted loudly as she shook her hips to give him some pleasure right back. Her tight cunt was even tighter around his massive cock, her mound rubbed against his balls and they crudely and cruel slapped into her ass and pussy, they were as firm as solid hand spanks. So she had absolutely no way of escaping them, no way of ever getting away from having a red ass and raw pussy. She then felt his hands dig into her ass and hips and squeeze her with the power of a monster and the ferocity of a dinosaur. She gasped and gagged as he furiously slammed into her. Her ass was bright red from his nonstop assault to her ass and her pussy was leaking her juices like a broken pipe.

She finally pulled backwards just enough to kiss him on the lips and with a howl cam hard onto his lap. Bam Bam smiled widely into the kiss as he filled his mother to the brim.

He pulled out and her cunt was oozing his cum. It was white and thick as milk, and as much as a dozen gallons. Some oozed out slowly, it was as thick as pancake batter and you could almost count the sperm swimming in it. It was definitely finding her eggs and attach gin like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh big boy." Wilma called from where she was straddling her daughter. The two had decided that instead of becoming mentally mind fucked whores like Betty who was jabbering like a loon about cocks and cunts and babies...they would try and take him on at once. His smile made them rethink this plan but then he was pushing Wilma down into Pebbles and the two were forced into making out as he shoved his massive monster cock in between them. They gasped and groaned and Pebbles looked up at the woman who birthed and raised her, the woman who had made her and loved her from her first words. The woman who was now shoving her tongue down her throat. It felt right, it all just felt so right. She was safe and loved and in the arms of the greatest mother in the world! She wrapped her arms around Wilma and kissed her back even harder their massive tits spilling over between their arms and squishing their nipples together until they both began to spontaneously leak milk like a couple of cow whores.

They gasped and felt his cock get even slicker. Wilma shuddered in joy and anticipation as he rubbed his massive cock head against her wet and eager slit, nice and surrounded by red curly hair. He dived right in and pumped her sixteen times in five seconds. She was a moaning wreck. He pulled out and shoved it into Pebbles so quickly and roughly that neither red head had realized that he had switched until Pebbles was orgasming and screaming into her loving mothers mouth. Wilma rubbed her daughters head as the tears of joy leaked from out beneath her eyelids. There was no place like being in the arms of your mother as you were being remorselessly fucked by a big dick monstrosity.

"Oh good boy Bam Bam! Now cum! Climax for us!" Wilma shouted, demanded of the man. He smiled. He already had, they were just still catching up. They gasped and shuddered as their wombs filled to bursting and then burst out of their cunts. The two women screamed and held onto each other for dear life as they shook and shuddered into a sticky wet finish.

The three conquests lay on the floor and smiled softly in joy. Bam Bam looked at them, still large and hard and horny.

"Oh I think we bit off more then we could chew ladies." Pebbles said with hearts of joy appearing in her eyes, the same thing happened to her mothers eyes and to Betty's eyes. And Bam Bam stood there triumphantly as his powerful young and strong seed fled with the strength in him into their eggs and slammed into them remorselessly.

* * *

"Huh." Barney said as Fred tried the door. "It's locked."  
"Meh. It's probably a joke, they know that a storm is coming. They'll let us in soon." Fred said as the snow began to fall around them. Outside was soon a winter wonderland. While inside it was hot and steamy as a sauna as the four of them made love over and over again in the extra large bed, six tits, three willing asses, three puffy excited pussies, and one massive rock hard cock ready for some baby making.

And as Fred and Barney froze to death outside Bam Bam's cock did just that, impregnating the three of them like cattle.

 **Remember to read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side, or on the long side or whatever. Hope that you all enjoyed, I don't see a lot of smut for this series so I thought I would try making some for fun. I am also well aware that no one really reads flintstones fanfic but I just thought that this could be funny and hot as hell.**


End file.
